The present invention relates to a detachable paper supply cassette for printers, and more particularly to a device for restraining abrupt pouring of papers in order to prevent abrupt pouring thereof and also elastically turns clockwise in order to allow the draw of the paper out of the paper supply cassette.
Conventionally, known detachable paper supply cassette for a printer has a main body comprising the box-shaped housing having front and rear walls, side walls and a bottom plate, and an openable cover for covering the housing except for a front upper portion thereof, thereby providing a paper supply opening. This type of paper supply cassette is generally provided with a paper supporting plate elastically supported by means of a plate spring which is fixedly mounted at an end thereof to the bottom plate of the housing and at the other end thereof to an under surface of the paper supporting plate, so that the paper supporting plate is supported as lifted up at the front end thereof.
In operation, this paper supply cassette with papers on the paper supporting plate thereof is loaded in the supply part of the printer and the paper supply operation is accomplished by supplying the papers one by one to the printing part of the printer by means of revolution of the supply roller of the printer.
However, the known paper supply cassette has a disadvantage in that it is not provided with a device for restraining abrupt pouring of the papers so that the papers may be abruptly poured from the paper supply opening of the cassette due to listing thereof through user's carelessness during loading the cassette to the printer.